Baby Days Of Peach, Mario,and Luigi
by XxSkit-SkatxX
Summary: It's a story based upon how Baby Peach, Baby Mario,and Baby Luigi met.


Chapter 1: Meeting one another for the first time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own baby Peach ,baby Mario, or baby Luigi**

** I do however own there parents Raoul, Rose, Marlin, and Midna.**

There was a time and place for everything in Mushroom Kingdom.

Even before Peach and Mario ever met . There was there beloved parents.

It was a nice sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. And all seemed to be well. King Toadstool was on his high throne looking down upon the Kingdom. He could see everything that went on outside of the castle gates just through his huge bay windows. He wanted to make sure the kingdom was safe as safe could be. He was getting a bit sleepy just sitting there. So he rang the little bell.

"Madam lilly , can you please bring me a cup of lavender tea? I am becoming a bit restless." Said Raoul. "Yes my Majesty", Lilly said.

"Thank you madam",he replied in a gentle voice.

He started to sip his tea when his queen came in. Oh, Raoul my love," I am back from my walk in the garden" Rose said with a huge smile upon her face. "Sweetheart, did you remember to pick up peach from day care?"Raoul asked curiously. Yes my love, she replied. Peach is in her royal bedroom taking a nap. "Good", said Raoul. She needs her sleep since she is just two years old. "I agree with you honey," says Rose.

(Little do they know that peach is walking around the castle by herself.)

"hehe, I am free and out of sight of mommy and daddy."Peach says in a cute voice. "Oh no you don't," says the guard. You are going back to your room little lady. "No," she said. I want to see mommy.

"Ok," says the guard. I'll take you to your mommy. But, you have to promise me one thing. "One thing"? Peach asks. Okay, what is it? "Well little lady," says the guard. I want you to promise me that you will never wander off around this castle by yourself ever again. "Can you promise me that Princess?" "Yes sir", says Peach. I promise. " Okay then," lets go find your mommy" the guard says in relief.

(In the mean time, Marlin and Midna : the King and Queen's dearest friends were on there way to eat supper with them. And they had a three and two year old.)

"Mommy!" .. says Peach. I love you. "Peach... wha.. what are you doing out here?" "I thought you were taking your nap?"exclaims Rose. Well mommy, I couldn't sleep. I kept having a dream about this little boy who is my age. But I don't know who he is. "Peach, you are always full of suprises aren't you?" asked Rose. Well, there is a boy your age that is coming to dinner tonight with our dear friends Marlin and Midna. They also have a three year old too. "Yay!" exclaims peach. I am sooo excited hehe.. Maybe he will be the boy from my dreams. "Well", says Rose. You won't know until you go sit on the couch in the living room. Our guests are here. "Aww mommy, but I'm shy." Says peach in a little voice. Well then, come with me and I will introduce you.

( They both walk to the living room and see there guests standing in the door way)

"Why hello Marlin and Midna." Says Rose. "Hello again Rosie , it is nice of you to invite us all to dinner." The guests say with a pleasant smile on their faces. "So, I see you brought the boys . I have been dying to meet them," said Rose in an excited voice. "Well, we have been dying to meet the princess." "And look , there she is!" Exclaims Midna.

"Peach hides behind the couch"

"Peach". says Rose. You need to come out from behind there. If you don't I'll make you sit by one of the boys at the table. "Bu.. but mommy." Whines peach. Do I have too? "If you don't come out from behind that couch you will." Says Rose .

"Peach stands in shock when one of there sons meet her behind the couch"

Aaaah! ..Screams Peach. It's... It's him. He is the one from my dreams.

"The boy looks at her in a curious manner."

Hi, my names ah Mario. And I'm ah only two ah years old. He says in a cute voice. "Hello there," says Peach in a shy manner. My n...names Peach and I am only two years old also. "Do you want to come ah with me? Your mommy is still waiting." Explains Mario. "Okay," agrees Peach. But, I want to sit by you. "That is ah fine with ah me." Says Mario.

( Mario grabs Peaches little hand and they go into the kitchen together).

"Awww.. How adorable ." Exclaims there parents. They are only two and are holding hands. "Well," says Midna. Mario has never actually had someone besides his brother Luigi to call a friend. "So... you are telling me that peach just made that break through?" Asks Rose. "Indeed she has," says Midna. "Well, that's very cute and all ." Says Marlin. But, I dont think boys and girls should be friends at this age. Besides, they are only two. "Pish posh,"says Midna. You wouldn't have met me if it weren't for us being friends at three. "I guess you are right." Says Marlin with a sigh. I just hate admitting I am wrong. "Well my sweet," it is all okay. Besides, what can they do at two years old?"Well," says Marlin. I guess there is no harm in them being friends. "I shall let you all talk over dinner," says Raoul . I am headed off to my chambers. Can you please take care of things for me Madam Lilly? "Why of course Sire," says Lilly. -She takes the beef stew off the stove and sets it next to the rice, rolls, green bean cassarole, and cheesy macaroni.- "Wow," says Rose. This looks absolutely delicious. "Well Madam, I am glad I can cook for you all" replies Lilly. -She then takes out the plates, fills the cups with ice, forks, and knives- Now you can all go and serve yourselves. Have a good time with conversation. "Shall do Lilly," says Rose.

"Peach , Mario , and Luigi listen to there conversation while sitting in there pink, red, and green high chairs"

Peachy, I am so ah happy we friends . Me too Mario, I am happy too. So, what do you ah want to do . "Well," says Peach. I want to go take a nap in my crib after din din. "Ok," says Mario. Is it ok if I go ah nappy bye with you? I pwomise I don't snore. "Sure," says Peach. We just have to be quiet when we go to my room. "You are ah gonna get into Big! big trouble" says Luigi. Unless you ah take me along with you. "Okie dokie" replies Peach. We can all go, but you will have to stand guard of my door. -Rose looks at them and gives them each a plate of food- Here yah go little ones. Don't cause any mischief . "We won't mommy ," says Peach. That goes double for Mario and Luigi. Why ah would we do ah that Mrs. Rose? asks the boys. "Well, I am just making sure you all eat dinner and stay out of trouble. I know how kids can be. I was one once ,"explains Rose. "Ok," they say. We will behave and eat our food.

-Luigi sneaks down from his high chair and tells Peach and Mario to come on- "Ok, but we all have to do this swiftly." Says Peach. "Don't you ah worry princess," says Mario. I will make ah sure you get ah safely to your room. "As ah will I ," says Luigi.

( Peach and Mario head off to her royal bedroom after dinner)

- An hour has passed since they left the table-

"O.o Where are the children ?" asks Rose. "If I think about it, I haven't seen ither one of them after dinner." Says Midna. "Midna, where the heck is Mario?" Asks Marlin. "I don't know" exclaims Midna.

"Well, Someone better start talking or we will never ever come here again. Not even to visit," threatens Marlin. "Chill out," says Midna. I'm sure they are alright. "Well, I am gonna ask the guard for you and see if maybe he seen them." says Rose. "Okay," agrees Marlin. Sounds good.

( Rose walks down the hallway to alert the guard that the kids have snuck away)

"Do What?" Says the guard. Peach promised me that she wouldn't do this again." Again!?" Exclaims Rose.

What do you mean again? "Well, says the guard." After her nap earlier , she decided to roam the castle by her self. "But... it's your job to watch her ." Said Rose. "Well, it is your job to put up baby gates to certaint areas!" exclaims the guard. "Oh, shut your yap.. I will find them myself ,"says Rose. "Well, go right on ahead . Hope you never find those little brats ." Snaps the guard.

"Rosey walks to Peach's bedroom and sees Luigi standing outside the door"

"And just what do you think you are doing ?" exclaims Rose. Well, I am ah making ah sure Mario and Peach are ah safe. "Safe huh?" asks Rose. Why would they need protection? "Well, ah Because they are ah napping in her ah crib." States Luigi. "Are you sure they are in here?" asks Rose. "Yes ma'am they ah are," says Luigi ." Okay, well since you are sure. I'll take a look."Says Rose in an eager voice. "Okay," says Luigi.

( She walks into the bedroom and looks into Peach's crib.)

"Awwww..."says Rose in a quiet voice. They are so precious . Midna and Marlin walk in to see what's all the commotion about. "This is the cutest sight I have ever seen." Says Midna. "No! No! no.." exclaims Marlin. This is not alright. "Oh... hush" says Midna. They are just two years old. And they are sleeping so be quiet.

"If you two want, we have a spare bedroom for you in our beloved castle." Says Rose. "We will think about it Rose . But for now, he can sleep over with Peach." Says Midna. Come on Luigi, your brother will be back soon enough. "Aww do I have to mommy?" asks Luigi. "Yes," says Midna. "Okay mommy." Says Luigi "You and Marlin have a goodnight ok Midna. I promise, I will take care of them both." Says Rose.

-Rose Opens the door for her lovely friends, tells them goodnight, and heads off to bed.-

"My love , we have a guest in our home tonight. I am sorry you had to turn in so early ." Says Rose. I know you were tired. "Well," says Raoul. I am glad you had a nice night with our guests. "Maybe tomorrow we can ask to babysit Mario ," says Rose. "That sounds lovely," says Raoul. Now let's get some shut eye . "Sounds good ,"says Rose. Goodnight my beloved Raoul. Goodnight my dear Rose blossom.

** I know this may not be my best. As it is only the first chapter to my story. **

** I love MarioX Peach and Luigi X Daisy Fanfics so I decided to add my own twist on things. **

** Hope you all read and review. Let me know what I should do different. And, if any of you want to use my characters Raoul, Rose, Midna, and Marlin in one of your stories. Just ask :). **

** Love yours truly -Skitz**


End file.
